<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fuchsia Eye That Always Made Her Wonder by FeralCreature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800123">The Fuchsia Eye That Always Made Her Wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature'>FeralCreature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Street Fighter: The Harem Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreature/pseuds/FeralCreature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[COMMISSION] </p>
<p>M. Bison's thirst for lust leads Chun-Li to follow him down the rabbit hole. Inevitably, this lust takes hold of the once proud woman, fueling desires she never knew she had. This soon leads Chun-Li to lure the other girls to dive down the hole with her and consequentially giving M. Bison what he craved most: the ultimate harem.  </p>
<p>Chun-Li x Juri Han x M. Bison</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chun-Li/Juri Han, Chun-Li/M. Bison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Street Fighter: The Harem Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fuchsia Eye That Always Made Her Wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The subtle rattle of chains startled Chun-Li, followed by the sudden, sharp ache that shot up her arms. Blinking slowly, she craned her neck to follow the direction of where her arms went and saw that they were cross-crossed above her head. “What the-?” Her arms refused to move and soon she found that her legs did too. Thick, boisterous chains had cooled around her thighs, squeezing them tight and causing her further discomfort when she moved- ultimately convincing her that she should stand completely still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she stood there, wrapped in iron, she thought about how she got here in the first place. In a room with barely any light save for the one beating down on her from above. From the annals of her fuzzy memory, she remembered street lamps and curved roofs..And an eye aglow with fuchsia-colored flames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Juri Han…! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About time you woke up, princess.” A voice cackled from a corner shrouded in complete shadow. “From the look on your face, it looks like you remembered what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Chun-Li shook her chains to enunciate her point. “Where am I?” For a moment there was silence. “Answer me- Juri!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bright fuchsia eyes appeared from the darkness, followed by an all too familiar smirk framed on a slim face. Her stride was careful, confident, mimicking that of a cat that just had a successful hunt. “Don’t look at me with those eyes, I’ll start thinking you don’t like me.” Juri’s arm flexed forward as she grappled the other woman’s face, squeezing her cheeks and forcing her to pucker. “I have a little request. Hear me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have much of a choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri shrugged. “You don’t. So play nice, kitten.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li could only glare at her, dark brown eyes clashing with that garish color. A color that could invite her into the abyss. She still had her hand gripping her face, and so she complied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” Juri purred. “Lemme ask you. I bet you’re tired of being the hero, right? Tired of chasing down all the baddies and upholding that lame code of honor or whatever it is you call it..” Ever so slowly, her thumb traveled over her chin and caressed Chun-Li’s bottom lip. “Come on. Admit it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response from the once dutiful officer and Juri smacked her lips in annoyance. “Where am I?” Chun-Li asked again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Juri shot her another glare that trailed downwards, towards the metal plate that anchored her chains to the floor. Right smack in the middle was an insignia carved into the sheet, of a skull taking flight with outstretched wings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li thrashed against her restraints. “But why?! After all he’s done to you- to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? He offered me a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One you couldn’t refuse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, princess, you won’t be able to either.” Juri circled around Chun-Li and stopped behind her. Leaning forward, Chun-Li felt her breasts push against her back as the other woman continued to purr in her ear. “It seems like you still have that schoolgirl crush on me, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridic- ah!” Her breasts squeezed together, feeling nails dig in through the thin, royal blue cloth of her qipao. “What are you doing!?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Juri hissed in her ear, one hand fondling her breast while another trailed down her abs; feeling the chiseled muscle just underneath the layer of clothes as she did. “You’ll enjoy it. Watch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah..” Chun-Li’s thighs were pried open. Even with all the strength in her legs, she couldn’t help but feel them go weak as Juri’s finger trailed over her lower thigh before tracing the slit between. “Stop this..please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Juri’s laugh was neither sadistic or mocking. It rang with joy upon finding a deepening pool that opened up to her. “You say that, but what’s this?” Adding to the finger that rubbed at her clit through the tights. “You’re getting pretty fucking wet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li couldn’t bear to admit nor deny it. Either way, she would lose. As Juri came around to face her, she gasped just before her lips crashed onto hers. It wasn’t sweet or soft. That wasn’t Juri’s style. Rather, she took her kiss violently. A soft moan escaped Chun-Li as her lips were forced open to receive a tongue that melded with hers, all the while a hand rubbed friction on her clit below. Their tongues swirled around each other’s and the growing heat between Chun-Li’s legs grew unbearable. She needed release. Now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juri..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, the other woman cackled softly. “Finally warming up to the idea, huh?” Then, she turned her head to another corner that was imperceptible due to darkness. “I think she’s ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another figure stepped into the small ring of light. A figure clad in a uniform dyed deep red. A figure belonging to a man she swore revenge upon long, long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” M. Bison’s lips pulled into a satisfied grin. “This seems to work into my favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juri,” Chun-Li whispered softly. “How could you..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri’s mouth formed a thin line. “You’ll see. I did.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” M. Bison’s voice boomed in the room, the wall echoing his bass. “Move onto the second phase.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri nodded, turning to uncuff the chains from Chun-Li’s wrists, but leaving on the ones around her ankles. Then, to Chun-Li’s horror, watched as Juri began to strip. First came her dudou, unceremoniously tossed to the ground. Second came her pants, bright against the metal floor as they were discarded into a pile. Chun-Li held her breath as she took in Juri’s form. Even after their battles, she knew the woman was strong..but seeing her nude body strengthened the need for release even more. Her abs, usually concealed by the top belt of her pants, were now unconcealed and fully visible even in the scarce light. Her legs, able to carry the rest of her body on one foot, showed off years of training with the contours of her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Juri mused, catching her gawk at her body. Her walk had a bit more sway to it, giving more attention to her toned ass. She stopped in front of M. Bison and began to undo the buttons of his uniform. Chun-Li watched as the last button came off, as did his cap, as well as his pants- all until both of them were left nude. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li tried averting her eyes as soon as his crotch came into view, showcasing a thick cock that dangled low between his thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just watch,” Juri entreated her and Chun-Li couldn’t help but focus on how Juri sank onto her knees in front of the general. Sticking her tongue out, she lapped at the cock and the monster twitched in response before rising slowly to full length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A dry spot had made a home in Chun-Li’s throat as she saw how his cock nearly reached his navel. If a thing like that were to enter her- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She willed away the thought. There was no way she would have a murderer shove his dick inside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri licked her lips, eyeing the head before opening her mouth and receiving the head. Her mouth wrapped around it and as both her and M. Bison were turned sideways so that the other could watch- she made sure to put on a show. It took a moment to let his dick slide over and down into the opening. She let out a muffled groan as the head began to hit the back of her throat, with gagging, wet noises that echoed off the walls. Saliva began to trail from the base of his scrotum to her chin as she continued to blow him. And sure enough, this made the uncomfortable heat within Chun-Li to expand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Squeezing her legs together in hopes of alleviating the discomfort, she continued to watch Juri, completely mesmerized. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and she wondered how that was possible. Was Juri experiencing </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> from sucking that man’s cock? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unconsciously, Chun-Li ran her tongue over her lips and suddenly felt thirsty. Though she flinched when she heard his boisterous laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems as though she wants to give it a try after all!” His hand stopped Juri from sucking any more, forcing her head to face the shackled woman. “Release her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri seemed irritated that she was forced to stop so suddenly, but did as she was told. She undid the chains that held Chun-Li’s ankles and even as the shackles came free, the woman made no attempt to escape. Even after everything that’s transpired between them, she felt paralyzed under his stare. “Strip,” he commanded her and she found that her hands went up to the buttons of her qipao ever so slowly. Undoing them, she noticed Juri looked even more irritated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marching over to her, she grabbed at the collar of her dress and ripped it open to bare her breasts. Her nipples caught the cold air and she began to shiver before Juri’s hands covered them and delivered a massage. “See that over there?” She whispered as she nodded her head towards M. Bison who stroked his dick in anticipation. “I know you’re damned curious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li gulped, guilt weighing her down as she crawled towards him. Any inhibitions that stayed in her wavered as she got closer and closer to his cock. As she rested on her knees before him, she felt Juri rest behind her to guide her hand onto his shaft. Their pace began gingerly, stroking him in the same manner as he did just before she groveled before him. There was no way this was happening- touching him in such a way.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before she knew it, her fist pumped his length, barely being able to close her hand as the sheer girth forced her fingers apart. Then there was the smell. Sweat mixed with the natural scent of his musk hit her like a truck, overpowering her and causing her salivary glands to begin producing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Juri goaded her. “Stick your tongue out, you know you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li looked up at M. Bison, half of her face concealed by the width of his dick as she seemed to wait for affirmation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on, girl,” his voice was gruff, dictatorial and she complied. “Do your best to please me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as Juri bid, her tongue stuck out and as soon as the smooth tip hit the surface- electricity jolted throughout her body. With her lips, she began wrapping them around the head just as she saw Juri do. Her tongue tested it, tasted it, feeling it warm to her as her spit coated the head like polish. Her pace was steady, allowing herself to accommodate this man’s size before it could make her choke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her taking things at her own pace, M. Bison fell short of being pleased and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “You’re too slow, girl. You couldn’t hope to be saved with such poor technique like that.” Thrusting his hips forward, he shoved his cock into her mouth until he met with resistance. “There- that’s more like it”! Taking a handful of her odango buns in each palm, he used it as a grip to force her mouth back and forth on his dick. Chun-Li felt his tip hit the back of her throat with each thrust, almost choking and gagging and yet- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri’s laugh taunted her from behind, the woman kissing the back of her neck as her hands massaged her inner thighs. “See? C’mon.. Give in already.” One of her fingers slid into the slit that was now uncovered, feeling the juices start to flow over the deep, muscled contours of her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chun-Li’s eyelashes fluttered, her eyes rolling back to her head as his cock rammed her mouth over and over again without yielding. Each stroke followed by another helping of aroused liquid to leak out of her and onto the floor below. The musk that she smelled earlier grew stronger as her nose hit the base every time and intoxicated her further. How could something so smooth feel so rough?... And delightful? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bison muttered something that was incoherent to Chun-Li as she saw stars in the corners of her eyes. Suddenly she no longer felt that pressure hitting her throat and instead saw M. Bison take his cock out of her mouth and Juri moved in with an expecting grin. She watched him stroke himself hard, his grip made faster due to the slickness that covered him. Grabbing Juri by the hair, he hit the tip against her lips before shoving it in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri surfaced, gasping for air as something white and thick seeped out the sides of her lips. She wiped it off with the back of her hand, bringing it back to her mouth and licking off the remains before swallowing the rest off of him. “You’re still hard,” she licked up and down his glans. Indeed he was; even as he came what seemed like a large load into Juri, his dick made no sign that it would soften anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li found herself wondering how it would taste. His cum. Normally, she would’ve made herself scarce in this situation. But the only emotion she felt now was jealousy. Jealous of Juri who received a mouthful of his cum. She wanted to taste it too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prostrating herself before him, Juri was on her knees and bent forward to spread her ass for him. “I know you really wanted this instead,” she grinned maniacally, a mix of drool and cum leaking from her mouth, “hurry up and fuck me already!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll pay for your impudence,” sneered M. Bison as he positioned himself behind her with his hand guiding his dick towards the entrance of her cunt. “Regardless, I’ll grant you what you want most.” With that, he pushed forward and Chun-Li watched as the antagonistic expression on her face melted into that of sheer pleasure. Her lips pursed as her tongue lapped at the leftover semen, all the while something hard and stiff entered and exited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since she was rendered speechless, a foe that enjoyed making use of her biting speech was now tongue-tied as she was rammed violently. Trails of saliva, semen, and arousal formed webs between Juri’s ass and M. Bison’s thighs as they made contact. Chun-Li felt that heat from earlier grow into an unquenchable fire and she wanted- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel something down there too. Her legs parted as her fingers traveled downwards, feeling the outline of her labia with a tentative touch. Juri let out a pleasured groan as she began to slam herself back to meet him in the middle, making her clit twitch at the friction it caused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Yes- right there!” Juri’s voice carried off the walls and caused Chun-Li to finger herself out of sheer envy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could help it, the words spilled out her moistened lips. “I want to feel your cock inside me..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri glared at her. “Wait your tur- agh!” She screamed as his finger pinched around her clit and forced her into silence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you submitting yourself to me?” His smile was much too smug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Use your words!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chun-Li bit her lip, mustering up the courage. “I want you to fuck me too!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want it-” he said as he pushed Juri off his cock, “-come and get it yourself.” With it, he sat back on his ass and waited as got up to position herself. Her thick legs were on either side of his hips, and slowly she sank down to mount him. At first she jolted, feeling the head barge in with a largeness that would surely destroy her. “Your quivering cunt wants this,” he told her. “Hurry and claim it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking lower, she let out a throaty moan as she began to let his cock bury deeper inside of her until she felt the tip hit resistance. It filled her just as she imagined. Deliciously and disgustingly lustful. A slap on her toned ass prompted her to begin moving and at first her movements were slow and languid; though soon she gained speed as euphoria racked her brain and forced out any rational thought. Her hands rested on his abdomen as she bounced enthusiastically on his cock, aching to be filled every time she lifted herself off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri bared her teeth, obviously wanting more of the action. “Damn it, you’re not the only one here!” She cursed at her, but her words went unnoticed as Chun-Li felt his cock fill her to the brim and stretch her out completely. Grabbing her from the waist, Chun-Li was hoisted off of him and she snapped out of her daze. Twisting in Juri’s grip, she found herself facing the woman as they landed on the ground with Juri on the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two parade yourselves as fighters, but in truth you’re nothing but insatiable whores!” Slipping his cock between the space where their openings met, both women bit back a moan as their clits were stimulated roughly. His length rubbed between their wet slits, letting their bodies taste only a fraction of his manhood whereas he was provided with a plush cocksleeve comprised of two sets of toned asses. Both women’s breasts pushed against each other as they were sent forward with every thrust, feeling their erect nipples meet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, they felt his cock throb and twitch between their dripping pussy and they knew that another load was coming. Chun-Li decided she deserved this one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum inside me,” she begged, “fill me up-!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned, complying to her fervent request as he continued his strokes. “Very well. It’s only fair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juri, though, did not enjoy this deal. “Hey! What about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll get your chance, but this-” he spread Chun-Li’s cheeks to reveal her puckered asshole, “-belongs to her.” His member slid inside her with no problem as the juices provided him with lubrication. Chun-Li let out a throaty moan as her ass felt like it would be torn apart, that searing pain was soon replaced as something warm had spilled into her in giant helpings. </span>
  <span>Bison pulled out only after the rest of his load was inside her and he laughed as he watched his seed drip out of her hole and coating her pussy lips. Though, this didn’t seem to satiate the three of them as both Juri and Chun-Li spread their legs further for him, begging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry, fuck us more!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>